disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pizza Thing
"Pizza Thing" is the second segment of the twenty-fifth episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on November 7, 2016 alongside "Into the Wand", and is the second segment of the twelfth episode in the second season. Synopsis When Marco and Pony Head pick up a pizza for Star, the simple task becomes a disaster. Plot Star and Pony Head are having a fun time with make-up when Marco comes in to inform them that it is Friendship Thursday. Marco and Star plan to watch Fiesta De La Noche, a televonela, with Pony Head and eat pizza. Marco leaves to go get the pizza, but an impatient Pony Head decides that she is not going to wait around. As Marco is walking down the street, Pony Head catches up to him and asks that they enjoy Earth parties instead, but Marco is already dead set on getting the pizza he ordered. As he explains the importance of completing his task, Pony Head gets distracted by skinny jeans and purchases a pair. Everyone wearing skinny jeans takes notice and begin to party, until a cop shows up and insists that Marco wear a pair as well, which he does so reluctantly. Pony Head tries to make it up to Marco by getting a cab. However, Marco discovers too late that Pony Head actually forced her way into a regular car after the driver runs away scared. She takes control and drives manically around Echo Creek demanding that Marco tell her where Emilio's Pizza is. They instead crash into a junk yard where the car gets severely damaged. As Marco attempts to plan their next move, the car gets thrown into a compactor and squished into a cube, but Pony Head uses her own magic to reform the car and send it back to its owner. With nothing left to lose, Marco asks a worker at the junk yard to drive them to Emilio's. Marco and Pony Head enter Emilio's and the latter picks up the pizza. When he notices that there is an empty spot on it, he reluctantly tells Emilio that two mushrooms are missing. Offended, Emilio quits and leaves the place. Marco and Pony Head get into an argument, but are interrupted by a child who tells them why he likes pizza (it is round and is split into equal parts for friends). Marco and Pony Head make up and make a new pizza on their own. Back at home, the pizza is revealed cooked badly and Marco and Pony Head have dozed off for the day. Star tries the pizza, but spits it out in disgust for ironically having too many mushrooms. Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Jenny Slate as Pony Head *Maurice LaMarche as Emilio Trivia *In the Germany release, the episode is re-titled "In Pizzaland". *The picture of the President of the United States in Emilio's wall looks like Daron Nefcy. *The title of the show, Fiesta De La Noche, means Night Party or Party of the Night. *Pony Head is revealed to be unfamiliar with television as she refers to it as a "rectangle box thing". *Marco once again just so happens to have $650 on him. *At Emilio's Pizza, there is a wall of celebrity photos who have dined there. A still living Mackie Hands from "Friendenemies" can be seen among them. International Premieres *November 7, 2016 (Germany) *February 26, 2017 (Japan) *March 9, 2017 (Latin America) *April 28, 2017 (Southeast Asia) Gallery Pizza Thing poster.jpg Pizza Thing - Emilio talks about the president.png Pizza Thing Concept Art 1.jpg Pizza Thing Concept Art 2.jpg Pizza Thing Concept Art 3.jpg Pizza Thing Concept Art 4.jpg Pizza Thing Concept Art 5.jpg Pizza Thing Concept Art 6.jpg Pizza Thing Concept Art 7.jpg References External links *Pizza Thing at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki nl:Pizza gedoe Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes